Karaoke Party
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: just what it says it is people. after the 3rd book, so spoilers. Jeb buys a karaoke machine, and all the interesting things that ensue. Lots and lots of fluff. MaxFang, IggyElla. funny.
1. Dun dun dun

**Karaoke Party**

It was a normal day in the Martinez household. Too normal. Iggy and Gasman had not blown anything up in about a week. Fang had been learning guitar, but had kept the Emo/screamo to a quiet minimum. Angel had not caused and havoc with her mind reading powers, Total had stopped being such a smart-alec, and Max had actually begun to let her guard down, spending hours in front of the TV. Jeb was worried by this. He decided that the house needed a little non-lethal stirring up. He opened… (Dun dun daa) the catalog!


	2. and we need this why?

Five business days later

"Jeb! What on earth is that?" yelled Dr. Martinez when Jeb came in with a huge package.

"Ummm…it's a karaoke machine." Jeb admitted guiltily. "I thought we could have a karaoke party, the kids could have some fun, get the old adrenalin flowing, and peel Max off the couch. You know lots of family singing fun."

Dr. Martinez stared blankly. "I'm tone deaf."

"Oh…" said Jeb, getting an idea, "You can announce songs with Total then."

Dr. Martinez grudgingly agreed to allow the large box into her house.

Five seconds later

"Can we blow it up?" asked Gasman and Iggy in unison.

"NO!" yelled Jeb. "What's wrong with this family? Why doesn't anyone appreciate musical fun?" he paused and thought about it. "It must be the bird DNA."

"Iggy, could you set that thing up?" asked Dr. Martinez "The last thing I need is cords every where to trip over."

"Sure." The blind bird boy responded. He deftly opened the box and ran his hands over the contents.

Ella watched in amazement as Iggy began to assemble the Karaoke machine, pulling different colored wires from their plastic wrapping and putting them in the different outlets. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face her, her reflection bouncing at her from his sunglasses.

"Do you want to help? I don't work very well with people watching over my shoulder."

"I don't really know how I can help… I was just in awe of how well you were putting it together, especially since you're… oh, never mind." It was like this whenever Ella started talking with Iggy. She always got all tongue tied, and then would blurt out something stupid about his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm blind, I know. You can say it, it won't kill me." Iggy handed her the manual that came with the machine. "You can read this, and make sure I'm not making an explosive. Thus far I've been working on instinct to put this together, and my instinct often ends with things going boom."

Iggy mentally slapped himself. 'Things going boom'? He sounded like Gasman. It was like this every time he talked with Ella, he got all tongue tied, and it didn't help that his eyes obviously bothered her. He smiled in spite of himself as he felt her kneel beside him, and open the manual.

"Let's see here… the red cable connects to the left port…" Ella watched in wonder as Iggy disconnected the cable from the centre port and out it in the proper place. "Wow. Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, sure, shoot."

"How did you know it was that cable that was red?"

Iggy smiled wider, and realized no one had ever asked him how he managed before; they just let him figure things out. It was nice to have someone to explain things to.

"Well, all packages have the wires in the same order. The red is on the right, the white is on the left, and the yellow is in the middle. I like the red one best." Then realizing that he had once again referred to bomb making, he added, "Red's my favorite color, it has been since… forever."

Iggy was mentally slapping himself again, 'Dammit! I don't need to keep drawing attention to my eyes, and color and UGH! This is so stupid; I should just tell her I like her.'

"Um, can I ask-" they both said in unison, then blushed

"No you first" once again at the same time

"Oh, okay -"

They both sighed. A game of rock paper scissors ensued, which Ella won. A discussion occurred, which resulted in much blushing, admittance of many unmanly feelings, and the formation of a plan. (Don't worry, more information will be revealed… eventually)


	3. Are you really Fang?

The next day

Dr. Martinez had an announcement the next morning at the breakfast table. "Iggy and Ella have made the karaoke machine ready to use. At theirs and Jeb's requests, we are going to have a karaoke party. Any objections?"

Dr. Martinez waited for the groans to start, but only saw thoughtful smiles break out around the table.

"Fang? Your objection?"

"Ummm, I don't have one."

"Y-y-you don't?" asked Dr. Martinez confusedly. "But I got a whole argument on paper, 'cause I thought you would never go for singing in front of people."

"What? I can sing…"

A collective gasp went around the table.

Max spoke first "You can sing?"

Fang blushed "It's not like, good singing or anything, but yeah… I think I already know what song I'm going to do."

Dr. Martinez brandished her pen and pulled a notebook from thin air. "And what would that be? We're going to be professional about this, so I'm going to write down the songs."

Fang sent a panicked look toward Max, swallowed convulsively, and then blurted, "Uh, Sacrifice, by Cult of Luna; it's a loud emo/screamo kind of thing that they play often at shows. Yeah, I think I could learn it in of couple of days." Fang tried to nonchalantly wipe the sweat from his brow. 'Wow, that was close' Angel heard him think.

"Alright, Sacrifice it is for Fang. When anyone else knows what song they're going to do, just tell Total, or me; we are the coordinators for this function. The party will be in a few days. In other news, who wants more bacon?"

"I do!" yelled Nudge.

Just after breakfast

"What are you up to?" asked Angel, suspicion clear in her eyes. "You aren't a double, are you? We really don't want to have to deal with that."

Fang resisted the urge to smile, and explained his actions during breakfast. "If you tell a soul, I will hunt you down."

Angel grinned. "Yup, you're Fang."


	4. Someone stole my Max!

That afternoon

The household was abuzz with people practicing different songs, downloading lyrics from the internet, and hounding Dr. Martinez about cookies (mostly Nudge).

Fang was the one to be helping Gazzy with getting lyrics for the "jar of dirt" song, as Iggy could not be found. A quick survey found that Ella was missing as well. Max ran to her room, which she shared with Ella, and found her and Iggy there. She peeked through the keyhole, watching as Ella helped Iggy memorize a song.

'Of course!' thought Max, 'Iggy can't use the karaoke machine, he can't see the words. Ella is helping him out.' she smiled, happy that her sister and her friend were getting along so well.

She went back downstairs, and asked for the two upstairs not to be disturbed. This request was unnecessary, as in a few minutes, Ella came down and told them how Iggy had gone for a quick flight. Out the window, of course.

Fang let Ella take over helping at the computer, and went upstairs. Within seconds, he was back downstairs. "SOMEONE STOLE MY MAX!" he yelled.

"Say what?" asked Max confusedly "I'm right here."

Fang blushed. "Not you, my guitar… I named her Max… DON'T ASK! The point is that she's gone. Her case is still there, but she is gone." Fang's lip started to tremble, and it looked like he was about to cry. Then he did a head count. "Iggy." He growled, as he ran out to the front yard and spread his wings.

It didn't take that long to find Iggy, as he was making a fair amount t noise. No, scratch that; not noise, music. Fang landed a fair way away, listening as Iggy strummed the guitar, and sang. It sounded good, very good. Suddenly it stopped.

"I'm really getting sick of this," Iggy spat in a petulant tone, "I can't seem to do anything without someone following me."

"You. Took. My. Max." stated Fang.

"Max? Oh … dude. You named your guitar after Maximum?!" Iggy started to laugh, but stopped when he heard Fang growl. "Uh, not that that's weird or anything, no, not at all… Fang, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Don't kill me, please?"

Fang sighed, "I'm not going to kill you. This isn't the first time you've taken her, is it?"

Iggy shook his head guiltily. "I've been taking … her… out for a while. I've gotten pretty good. I think she deserves a little more than screamo sometimes."

"What do you play then, if not screamo?"

Iggy blushed "Love ballades, stuff like that… you like Max, huh?"

Fang glared at Iggy, "You like Ella, huh?" he responded. "Is it that obvious that I like Maximum?"

Iggy sighed. "You two are only as obvious as Ella and I."

Fang blanched. "That obvious? You were in her room! I'm not into Max enough to admit it, or spend quality time with her or anything. Just y'know, I'm into her. I'd never go into her ROOM. That's just… I unno, it's personal I guess."

"Y-y-you think that E-E-Ella and I p-p-p-personal? N-no. Just no. Wait, how did you know I was in her room?"

"Max went looking for you two and peeked through a key hole. She was helping you learn a song?"

Iggy nodded.

"What song?"

"None of your business, you'll find out when we have the karaoke party." Iggy stuck out his tongue, "speaking of which, can I borrow 'Max' for the karaoke thing? I promise I will take good care of her."

Fang sighed and agreed to loan 'Max' out whenever Iggy needed her. "You just need to ask."


	5. Num Chucks

That night

Ella and Max were in bed, but not sleeping. It's just one of those things about sharing a room with someone your own age, some nights you just want to talk.

"So, you were helping Iggy with a song?"

"Yeah, how'd y'know?"

"I'm a snoop, er, a super spy." The girls giggled into their pillows. "What surprises me is that he let you help him. He's a really closed kind of guy. He really doesn't like getting help, he's … independent or he wants to be."

"Max, you know about Iggy, right?"

"Uh-huh, I know a lot about him."

"Can I ask some questions?"

"Shoot, sister."

"When did he become blind, and how?"

Max bit her lip. "He hasn't told you?"

"No, he acts as if he is completely normal, he avoids the topic. I just want to know, I'm curious."

"Well, you know about the …" Max lowered her voice, "tschool, right?"

"Yeah, the really bad place where they did experiments on people and were planning on cutting the world population down by, like, over half. It's where you got your wings, and met up with the flock."

"Yeah, well, the white coats, the mad scientist guys at the school, they tried to give Iggy advanced night vision. They basically burned his eyes out by messing up laser surgery. He was, like, five."

There was a silence.

"So that's what happened… I guess I understand why you guys hate the white coats so much."

"Can we stop talking about the school and white coats? I really hate talking about that stuff. It makes me feel sick."

"Sure … has Iggy ever had a girlfriend?"

"Ooh, someone like Iggy, I knew it! And no he hasn't."

"Stop it, you're making me blush. I might be interested, but if I am, it's none of your business. I know you can't see me, but I'm sticking out my tongue.

"Ha! Very mature. I'm sticking mine back."

"Speaking of liking boys, what's going on with you Fang? You two got a little something something or what?"

Max sighed. "Nada to tell. If he wanted to make a move, I'm here, but thus far… no soap." Max deftly changed the subject, ignoring her conscience telling her about the cave incident. "Still talking about liking boys, have you noticed that nudge has been, like, gone more often? You don't think she's got someone, do you?"

"Ooh, maybe… hmmmm. I hope she's happy, no matter what she's been doing. So, what are you doing for the party? Like, what song, and do you need any help with the choreography? I'm good at that stuff."

"I'm doing something by Cascada. I have no idea what I'm going to do for choreography. I didn't think about it. Do you have any suggestions?"

"In this tired state of mind, no. Just think about it, and let me help in the morning. Oh, and start with something you're already good with, don't try to learn a whole routine in 24 hours."

"Hey! Don't fall asleep yet! What are you doing for the party? What song?"

Ella yawned, "Something by A Teens, and I'm doing lots of choreography. I'm helping Iggy with dancing too. You guys are so lucky. With wings, you have a whole other dimension to work with."

Max tried to muffle her laughter into a pillow. "Iggy? Dancing? What's next, Fang asked for some tips?" Max had to nearly smother herself to keep her laughter quiet.

"Actually, he did."

Max's laughter died in her throat. "He did? What kind of tips? What kind of dancing? Emo/screamo head banging stuff, ballroom dancing, or what? Spill girl!"

"I believe his exact words were something like 'how to not look like an idiot just standing there with a micro phone, little movement stuff. He wants to not look awkward, but says that the lyrics are important, and doesn't want them to be upstaged by dancing.' Something like that."

"Since when are lyrics important in a screamo song? Usually you can't even tell that the words are from all the roaring."

"Well, that's what he asked. Don't grill the messenger. Are you going to sleep? I need to rest, teaching Iggy to dance took a lot out of me, and practicing as well…man, I'm surprised I'm not in a coma by now, from sheer exhaustion."

"You can go to sleep, but I'm antsy. I'm gonna practice my num-chucks."

Ella sat up. "That's it. Give me the num-chucks for a minute. Turn on your bed side lamp; this one shines into the hallway." With the light from Max's side of the room, she got up and rummaged through her closet. "I know I still have some, where are they… here!"

She took Max's num-chucks, and covered them in green balloons.

"What? How is this going to help me with dancing?"

"Just turn out the light and do what it is that you do with num-chucks."

The light was turned out, and all that could be seen were two glowing green sticks of light.

"Glow in the dark balloons." Said Ella proudly, "Twirl them, or what ever you're supposed to do.

The orbs of light swayed, and then swung to become little circles. Max snaked them around herself while spinning them, making it look like her body was being slowly covered in layer of light.

"Wow," breathed Ella, "it's amazing. I'm a genius."

Max put down the num-chucks.

"Thanks. Will that do for dancing?"

"It should. Can I get some sleep now?"

"Whatever, I think I'll go for a quick fight. I'll be back in a few." Max said, sticking the num-chucks in her pocket of her pajama pants.


	6. UFOs

Outside

"Time to try something new," muttered Max. She spread her wings, launched, and flew low, gaining speed, then curved up, spinning her entire body, going in a corkscrew pattern, and gaining height as she did so. She pulled out the num-chucks as she flew, and started twirling them. She was so preoccupied with her multi-tasking she wasn't really watching where she was going. So a small miracle happened.

**BOOM**

Luckily, with her past, Max was only partially stunned when she hit something in the dark. She didn't fall very far, and quickly aimed a kick at where she imagined her attacker's head to be. Surprisingly, she connected with an arm, which was held as if already anticipating a kick to the head.

"Max? Is that you? Stop kicking at me dammit!"

"Fang? God, you scared the heck out of me. What's the chance of two air born bird kids colliding? (That's the small miracle)"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Practicing for the party. What are YOU doing out here?"

"Ummmm… it's really weird. I thought I saw a UFO. Turns out that it was just… what are those green blobs?"

Max blushed. "My num-chucks… with glow in the dark balloons."

There was a mid air pause.

"Uh Max?" asked Fang.

"Mmhm?" responded max, her chest tightening.

"I-I-it looks cool, the num-chucks thing.

"O-oh, that's it?" asked Max, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She then started yelling at herself in her head. Not the voice, her own conscience. What's there to be disappointed about? After all, he tried to make his move, and I ran away. And… well the party is soon we'll see what happens then.

"Yeah and … good luck for the party. Don't break a leg."

"You neither, dance pro." She shot back.

"What? Never mind, I don't want to know. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, you have fun with that…" Max stared dejectedly as Fang flew toward his window. 'Not even a goodnight?' She wondered 'I thought at le-'

"Oh, Max?" He called back

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay out too late… don't get hurt… promise me..."

Max smiled in the dark. Even when things were as safe as they could be, Fang cared and worried about her. "I promise," she whispered. "I promise," she repeated, louder, for Fang to hear.

Fang went inside, and as soon as he was out of sight, Max did flips, using her fast flying ability and the happiness in her heart.

Inside, Fang watched a green glowing UFO go in rapid circles and smiled to himself.


	7. The Day before the party

The Next Day

The day went by in a blur. Music was memorized, lyrics printed, and clothes prepared. With less then 24 hours until show time, the seriousness of the situation began to sink in for all. Meals were skipped. Talking was put at a minimum, the voice being used instead to sing.

Fang disappeared rather early in the day, where he was and what he was doing being a mystery.

Ella had holed herself up with Iggy for quite some time, then they each practiced separately, Iggy hiding out in the woods with a borrowed "Max" and Ella in the backyard, practicing choreography and trying to get far to many lyrics memorized.

Max took the balloons off her num chucks and practiced under the guise of attacking a tree. Well, and she was stressed and thought that the tree might deserve to be whacked around a bit.

Nudge was seen with lots of washable paint and locked herself in one of the bathrooms for several hours, before disappearing somewhere downtown.

Gassy and Angel took turns practising in front of each other, helping one another get the wrods "Just right".

Song titles were given to Dr. Martinez and Total, who then compiled them into lists and made copies for all, so that the kids might know the order of appearance. The list was rather surprising, as Total adamantly refused to mention anything about the last article on said list.


	8. The list

The List!

Jeb : Far Away

Angel: When you say nothing at all

Nudge: Butterfly

Gazzy: Jar of Dirt Song

Fang: Sacrifice

Max: Every time we touch

Iggy: Beautiful Soul

Ella: Can't help falling for you

**Surprise duet**


	9. party day

Party day

The day of the Party finally dawned, and the living room was abuzz with last minute decorations. The family was going all out, rigging lights of all sorts, and making sure that the sound system would be state of the art. Jeb was found sweating and trying to breathe at a normal pace in a corner, one hand firmly lodged in his pocket and his face an ashen hue. When the rest of the family had settled into sitting positions on the carpet , Total announced that Jeb was up to preform"Nickelback's Far Away". He nodded his head absently , and pulled a bewildered Doctor Martinez up with him to the makeshift stage.. He took the mic in one hand, and cued the music. He basically ignored the screen with words on it

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

He looked at Dr. Martinez apologetically_  
_

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
_

He pulled her closer, holding her hand to his heart._  
_

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He dropped her hand and slipped it into his pocket. He dropped to his knees.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
_

He opened the box he held, showing a ring. Dr.Martinez began to wobble, her eyes wide. Jeb jumped to his feet and caught her as her knees gave out. his voice took on a slightly stressed tone as he continued his song.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand_

He slipped the ring on Dr.Martinez's finger. _  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_  
_Dr.Martinez joined in softly, gazing into Jeb's eyes.

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

She quieted, and let Jeb return the center of attention, content to lean against him until her legs felt less like jello. _  
_

_That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say _

The significance of everything that had just happened set in on the poor doctor, overwhelming her. She joined in again, her voice loud as she told the audience how mush she loved jeb, in a slightly off-key tune.

_  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
_

"I can barely believe that this is happening" She admitted in a whisper. Jeb grinned and continued his song.

_Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go  
_

At this point, neither had much choice in the matter of letting go, as Dr.Martinez had fnially fainted dead away, in Jeb's arms. His voice became very frantic as he carried her bridal style (still singing into the mic) .

_  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go_

The family clapped as Jeb finished the song and lay his wife to be on the couch. She woke up shortly.

I do" she whispered. "Angel, you're up next."


	10. Angel is a devil

"Now, Angel! With...'When you say nothing at all' by Allison Krause." Totally tried to bark over the sound of the flock ohhing, ahhing, and oh my godding, at the proposal and the ring.

The crowd on the carpet finally quieted as Angel took her place in the middle of the stage. her Dress was all white and pink, very girly, and she was holding one of her many teddy bears by the arm. She looked very much like a small child, a normal six and a half year old. Then the wings came out...take it all back, she a mutant bird freak child... with a beautiful voice, wich rang clear as a bell through the house.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word _

_You can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

By this time, the majority of the audience understood what she meant. She heard thoughts, she actually did hear what was said when they said nothign at all. In fact, only two had not noticed, and that would be the happy couple on the couch, who were aware only of each other's eyes. Angel tried to block out the thoughts that she heard, being uniteligable baby talk in the first place. She blamed herself though.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me _

_There's a truth in your eyes saying that you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

She smiled to herself. After all, it was her who ...'convinced' Jeb to go and get a ring. Not that it had been hard, he had wanted to deep down, and he knew it. She let her eyes wander casually to the couch where "smoochykins" and "ooglywooglylsnuuglesum" were trying to figure out who loved whom more. She almost nodded, but was aware she was on stage. yes, Jeb would be their father again, like he had been before.

_All day long I can hear people talking about it_

_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Old mister Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

For a few moments she was distracted. "who on earth was/is 'Mr.Webster...? Somthing to do with books, big ones, was what Gassy had said. Oh well. She shook her head and continued her song.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me _

_There's a truth in your eyes saying that you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

Why did the song repeat? Angel wondered to herself. well, why not? oh well, it was easier to remember when the words were the same. Soon she and teddy would be able to cuddel and whatch Nudge do "Butterfly". her grin widened a fraction. Of course, Angel knew all of the surprises that were going to happen this evening.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me _

_There's a truth in your eyes saying that you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

The little girl did an "awwww" awarding curtsy, and hid her evil grin behind her sleave as she left he stage. 'yes.' she thoguht to herself. 'but just because I know all the surprises, dsoesn't mean I made ALL of them..."


	11. Nudge Metamorphisizes

After the applause died down, Total barked out for Nudge to do "that DDR thing...what was it...caterpiller?"

Nudged blushed, and was startled when an angry voice came to her aid.

"It's butterfly Total, get it right! that song is AWSOME!" Fang looked around confusedly, until his eyes met Gassy's. Hus voice had come from the twerp...again...

'you are so dead' Fang mouthed in Gassy's general direction. Gassy chose to ignore this.

Nudge, bursting with confidence since FANG of all people had stood up for her, jumped to the stage, pulling on her green shirt as she did so. The lights dimmed and multi coloured strobelights came frome nowhere. With a sudden bouncy step ting going, anost as if she were pretending to play DDR, Nudge sang, completely forgetting that the screen in front of her had words on it, just pulling on what she had memorized in the past days.

_Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Ai yai i yai  
Where's my samurai?_

Bounding across the stage, doing flips and cartwheels came...a boy. What? Nudge gave him an odd look, similar to somthing in a fashion magazine, showing off the brightly shadowed eyelids she was sporting. She grined at him, gave a shimmy of her hips, and spread her wings. Her amazingly painted wings, so beautiful! mainly Green, black, and blue, there were interwoven layers of yellow and red, making a breathtaking display of colour. So breathtaking, that no one objected to the fact that a non bird person (other than Jeb or total or the Dr.) was on stage, and worse, he obvisouly knew of their secret.

_  
I've been searching for a man,  
All across Japan.  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who is strong,  
But still a little shy,  
Yes, I need, I need my samurai._

It wasn't apparent at first, but once the word "samurai" was mentioned, his garb was very...distinct. A dark blue male kimono with lighter blue sash, which held...was that a sword! A few people were about to object, but were shocked by the next actions. Nudge threw herself into the arms of this weirdly dressed, armed male, and turned to him as ifthe next words were meant for him and him alone.

_Ai yai i yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.  
_

Suddenly Nudge leapt out of the stranger's arms, and there was a colective sigh of releife from the croud. Angel heard thoguhts such as "now she'll kick him in the head" and "omg i'm glad she's not still in that strangle hold he had on her" and "should we move to help?... naw." Nudge didn't do anything in the way of "kicking him in the head" though such an action would have made Fang proud. She instead twirled prettely, showing off her now very "butterflyish" wings. She sang as she flew.

_  
Ai yai i yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky._

She landed and grinned at the boy, who everyone now notiecd was rooting for somthing on the edge of the stage.

_I've been searching through the woods,  
And high above the hills.  
Just to find, to find my samurai._

He found what he was looking for. An Acme overszed butterfly net. He looked over at Nudge, making sure, again, that she really wanted him to do this. There was a swishing sound.

_  
Some who won't regret,  
To keep me in his net.  
Yes I need, I need my samurai._

Nudge was now singing from the inside of the net, serenly gazing at the face on the outside of the mesh. He slowely, carefully, removed the nit, carefull not to get it caught in her feathers.

_Ai yai i yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.  
_

Nudge leaned against her Samurai, and sang the last bit of the song.

_  
Ai yai i yai,  
I'm your little butterfly,  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky._

Seeing that this boy was not a threat, tentative clapping began, than erupted from the flock. Nudge tried to speak over them, but with little success. Suddenly a very scary, devilish voice silence everyone. Had one cared to litsen to the words, they would have possibly made out "IT"S MY SONG! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO NUDGE SO I CAN HAVE MY TURN!!!" this complaint was lodged, of course, from Gassy, who was very impatient for his five minutes of fame.

"Thank you Gassy" Nudge took a deep breath and the boy by the hand. "Guys, this is Sam. I was flying, and he was hopping from tree to tree and we collided..." she blushed " he thought I was an angel...and I.." she took a deep breath and hoped everyone got the signifigance of the phrase she was about to use. "I was speechless."

Total fainted.


	12. Gassy is so totally Depp

Sam was welcomed into the flock, taught the "stack and tap"and settled in on the couch, where Jeb and Dr.Martinez had fainlly stoped gazing into each other's eyes. Gassy tapped his foot. Totaly was splashed with water and thusly rudely shocked back into reality. Gassy cleared his throat. Everyone congratulated Nudge on her have found a trustworthy person that she obviously really liked. Gassy glared. Someone (possibly Ella) asked Nudge to go into excrutiating detail of how she came to meet this boy, and then Gassy lost it.

"IT' MY TURN!!!" He screamed loud enough to make everyone (even Fang) jump. As Fang tried to regain his "cool", Totaly jumped up on the stage.

"Now for Gassy, with..."The Jar of Dirt Song", which he found randomly on the internet." He hopped off of the stage, and the now slightly larger flock settled in on the carpet. The lights dimmed, and Gassy flipped on an eye patch and stood in what can only be called an "Johny Depp" stance.

_Come to negotiate, have you, you slimy git?_

_Well look what I've got_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_And guess what's inside it_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_And guess what's inside it_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_And guess what's inside it_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_And guess what's inside it_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_And guess what's inside it_

Several people were ready to strangle the little boy on stage, the repitition was so annoying, but at least Sam appreciated Gassy's talent. He did, of course, sound exactly like Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribian. Suddenly Gassy's voice changed to that of the short pirate who was friends with the one with a glass eye.

_The captain seems to be acting a bit strange_

_Er…_

Then., back to good old Captain Jack.

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_And guess what's inside it_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_And guess what's inside it_

_And how is this jar of dirt going to help?_

Gassy had stretdhed his talent, his gift, as far as possible for this. He had practised for hours to get the Jamacan ex-lover of Davy Jones woman's voice just perfect. So of course, it was just that, absolutly perfect. Which looked very odd coming from a little boy. But the flock is was more than used to odd.

_If you don't want it, give it back._

Then. once again, back to Jack.

_Hmmmm_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_And guess what's inside it_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

_I've got a jar of dirt_

Then, the word that was forming on Fang's lips, came from Gassy's, only sounding exactly like Davy Jones.

_Enough_

Sam was the first to applaud, going all the way to make a standing ovation. Nudge yawned, and Max clapped weakly, too nervouse to have paid much attention to anything that evening. Fang stared at the stage, which now seemed to be a threat in his mind. Gassy had found a new idol, a new best friend, in Sam, somone who may even rival his relationship with Iggy, but in a good way. Iggy and Ella clapped, almost as enthusiasticly as Sam.

Dr. Martinez tore herself from Jeb's side long enough to announce what Fang felt was a death sentance. "Now, Fang, with "Sacrifice", from "Cult of Luna".


	13. Fang has feelings?

Fang stood awkwardly on the stage holding a microphone. The lights went dim, and Fang leaned forward ina very "grunge" pose. The group on the carpet braced themselves for a screamo. Jeb and the Dr. put in Earplugs.

Suddenly, the lights brightened, Fang laughed nervously, and cleared his throat.

"Okay..there's been a bit of change...I'm not doing "sacrifice" I'm uh...doing somthing else... Angel, will you switch the CD? Thanks...well...ummm...okay...this is "Because you live" By Jesse McCartney. and...I...I..." He winced, the music was starting, he was running out of time. "I dedicate it to Maximum...this is for her." he spluttered. He straightened, and look directly at the blushing form of The Maximum Ride.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

That sounded adequetly like somthing Fang would say, what with his black clothes and forlorn expresion most of the time.

_Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call_

Or not.

_I've looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

Angel nudged Max...Max ignored Ange's nudge, staring at Fang...

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because make me believe in myself _

_When no body else can help_

_Because you live girl, my world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright I survived I'm alive again_

'_Cause of you, made it through every storm_

Max cringed, thinking about all the storms (literal and metaphorical) that the flock had flown through.

_What is life what's the use if you're killed inside_

Max got a flashback of that night in the cave, no more of the morning after...Fang's dejected, zombie like face. She blinked and saw Angel with a grim face...darn that little devil for making her remember how much it hurt her to see Fang in pain. 'Must...listen...to...Fang...' she thought silently, averting her attention from Angel to the boy on stage.

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

He popped the wings, proudly displaying his thirteen foot blackish/purply wingspan. He lifted off a few feet, and kind of hovered there, to the tempo of the music. Sam was in shock. 'I want wings too' he thought, ten was content to feel Nudge's wings against his chest. He smiled. 'I know what he means though' he continued as he stroked Nudge's hair. 'I found an angel too.'

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl, my world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

He meant it...and everyone knew it.

_Because you live, there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

A few people, namely (Max, Jeb, Iggy, and Angel) shuddered, thinking aobut the fight that Fang had with Ari. Fang had lived, so had Ari...for a while. Fang had lost some faith in imself by getting so severely injured in this fight...now they knew why he didn't show it.

_I want to give what you're giving me always_

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl, my world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

Fang touched down, dancing subtly to the music, stepping forward andsuch, heading toward Max, who was somehow now in the front row. 'Thank god for people like Angel" he thought. He put a hand out, in her direction, and Max reached as well, their finger tips almost touching. Suddenly Fang pulled away, swinging back to mid stage.

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because make me believe in myself _

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl, my world_

_Has everything I need to survive_

Though he had moved, he still had eye contact with Max...that was all they needed. To simply know that the other was there, and okay...

_Because you live, I live_

_I live _

The music died down and the lights dimmed even lower, making Fang blend with the shadows...well, he had to end it Fang style, even if it wasn't the screamo thing he made everyone expect.

The croud applauded quietly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere that Fang had created...he could sing.

Fang disapeared on the carpet somewhere, gliding through the shadows.

Total camly went to the stage and said words tat Max barely heard as she felt herself get up and walk to the front of the room.

"Now, Maximum Ride with 'Everytime We Touch" by Cascada."


	14. Hearing Thoughts

A/N. Sam is just a name I came up with, Nudge's boyfriend may as well be named Bobby-Sue. I like the name Sam... he is just a random ninja, not related to the books in any way, shape, or form as they were written by James Patterson. Thank you.

Max's stomach felt like it was doing doing flips, or coming down from a really high flight too fast. She looked around, trying to catch Fang's eye, but no luck. He could just blend, darn it! She stood in the middle of the stage, waiting for the flock to quet down and pay attention, hoping that she could get up the nerve to say what she needed to say.

Angel was bombarded by other people's thoughts. Total was hungry, Jeb was freaking out as his inner bachelor died, Dr.Martinez was considering a spring wedding, Gassy was watching Sam and trying to figure out how to be more like him, Sam was watching Nudge talk and wonder why her mouth was moving so fast when he didn't hear much of anything, Nudge was describing, in detail, how much she liked Sam, and thinking about how to make sure he knew even more, Fang was terrified that Max was goign to lay a beating on im, or worse, reject him on stage and crumble his heart into its bitsy pieces, and Max was trying to get up her nerve to do what she knew needed to be done.

Angel sighed and held her teddy bear close. "There are too many things going on in the world. I can't be expected to deal with them all." Then all eyes focused on Max and all thoguhts got a little bit quieter. Angel smiled. "But I can try."


	15. Glow in the dark

The lights dimmed, revealing the two green, glow in the dark orbs that Max was holding .

Max stood akwardly, and tapped her foot to what she realized was the opening beats. She din't have half as much time as she thought that she did. She spluttered, still trying to find Fang in the mass of wings, dog, and Ninja.

"Okay Fang, I don't know where you are, but if you think about it at all, or get Angel's help , then you shuld know using your own brain that this is for you."

She took a deep breath and sang with the words on the screen, thinking about all the times Fang's voice was taht of her conscience, her using his words to help get herself out of problems.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you its hard to survive_

It was true, as had recently been proved, she couldn't survive without Fang. If it weren't for his blog that had gotten the kids there to save her butt back at the castel, there was a large chance that Max would be little more than crushed chicken bone. She started to do the hopping step, making the orbs bounce, as she started to swing them in circles, making patterens with them.

'_cause every time we touch I get this feeling _

_and every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

Max opened her own imprseive wingspan, which was speckled with glow in the dark purple and green paint.

_can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Of course, their birdie hearts went fast anywaays, but was she just imagining when she could swear she felt it against the inside of her chest when Fang was looking at her?

'_cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_and every time we kiss I swear I reach for the sky_

She swung the num-chucks over her head,

_can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life._

In the longish pause that would serve as a dance sequence for most people, Max got a brain wave. She thought for a minute it may be the work of Angel, but no, this was too her, this was definatly a Max original. Remembering back to a long time ago, when Jeb had been raising them, they had had sparklers. "if you move it fast enough, you can write your name in the air" Jeb had said...

Max quikly calculated how to spell backwards, so that the croud on the carpet could read her glow in the dark message of glowing lights...to be honest, not sothe croud could, but so Fan could. Max was hoping that only he would notice, but Max's hopes aren't allways fullfilled, are they? Max swung her numchucks fast, hoping to leave a trail of handwriting mid air.

"I (heart symbol) U Fang"

_Your arms are my castle _

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You help me rise when I fall_

Max tried to distract herself fro what she had just done, remembering back to why she chose these lyrics as the perfect ones. When she had first gotten the headaches, Fang had caught her, helped her fly. The few times that She had ever shed tears, Fang would be the only one to see them, sometimes offering a tisue and some vague advice. And if there was ever a duo that had been throuh more good and bad times then Fang and Max, she wanted documented proof.

'_cause every time we touch I get this feeling _

_and every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

"and every time we kiss I swear I can fly" she thoguht to herself. "I CAN fly, but if i couldn't..." Her mind drifted back to the kiss in the cave...again. "she wasn't ready for it, wasn't the one in control... it scared her, that kiss, but it didn't mean that she didn't want another.

'_Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I swear I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life._

The croud roared with applause, everyone having caught the "subtle" air writting. Several "AWWW. that's Soooo Cuuuuuute" 's happened, and Fang threatened just about everybody in the room with his fist if they were going tobe condescending...then the threatening stopped. It's kinda hard to yell when someones lips ar covering your own.


	16. Jessie McCartny again?

Once the roaring applause for Fang and Max died down, and the newest couple took their seats, Iggy went to the stage carrying a chair, and Max, the guitar. He counted the opening beats in his head, started to softly strum the guitar, loving the feeling of the strings against his fingers. He remembered how Ella's face felt, how pretty she must be. Not that that mattered to him. he almost laughed bitterly.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

He just knew where Ella was in the crowd. He gave a nod in her general direction, as if she didn't know that this was for her.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Of course he knew that she already saw the heart in him, that had been determined back when they were putting th kareoke machine together. _  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

He loved her, he knew it._  
_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try_

And she loved him, he knew that too. They were going to try, even though she had been hurt in the past, and he had always been on guard, not wanting to give anyone a chance to hurt him._  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

He knew that she felt the same way, so this song wasn't perfect, but this was a great way to tell the flock. It would be obvious, wouldn't it? even if it wasn't, it would be later. Yes, this was a good way to show people how you felt, through music.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

The music faded, Iggy got up, and was hugged by Ella, who took his place on the stage. Dr.Martinez had decided to give up on announcing, as the kids had obviously memorized who went when. Iggy got a few joking punches in the arm from Fang, and the crowd hushed.

I'm so sorry it took me so long. Thank you so much for not mercilessly slaughtering me.


	17. Elvis non impersonator

Ella's stomach butterflies were only intensified by the hug that she gave Iggy, and now she had to preform...so nervous! She tried not to let this show, and looked into the eyes of Angel...in moments she calmed down. "Thanks" she mouthed towards the mind manipulating girl. Then the opening notes started, and she let out her sweet voice.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin __If I can't help falling in love with you__  
_

'Am I being foolish?' She thought as her body when on autopilot to do the dance moves memorized from long hours of analyzing the music video.'Naw...I really like him. I love him. He's a great guy, much better than the past guys I've dated. And he's not shallow, and he's cute, and he's...Iggy. He's just Iggy.' As the kareoke machine supplied the male voice that was supposed to sing with her, she imagined Iggy being the person singing with her.

_  
Like a river flows  
To the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

She rejoined the music, chiming in with something she definitely believed to be true.  
_Some things are meant to be_  
Things like her and Iggy being together.

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Ella stole a nervous glance at her mother, who was sitting stunned, again. 'Poor mom'. she thought, 'being proposed to, and finding out all the kids like someone..a long day for sure...'_  
_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love with you_

Ella let the male voice take over, thinking as she danced, trying not to look too pointedly at Iggy._  
_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

As the male voice quit, Ella started up again with even more enthusiasm than before. _  
_

_Some things are meant to be!_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Ella meant it. Iggy could take her hand (in marriage in the future? Far to soon to even think about but...) and her whole life. She wouldn't mind in the slightest. She really, truly loved him. So she sang it again:_  
_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

She did a jump and a spin, glad that the modesty shorts covered anything that might show when her skirt twirled with her. She was just so happy..._  
_

_Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you_

Ella knew her mom would approve, more or less, of Iggy. The flock would approve, more or less, of her. These simple thoughts made her ecstatic. 'This relationship will actually work out...YIPPEE!!!'

_  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
Fallin' in love with you_

_  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes_

_  
I can't help falling in love with you... _

Her mind went blank as she let the hours of practice just take over. She didn't hear any of the words she was saying, she just stood in the stage and concentrated on one smiling face. She executed a final dance move, pointing straight out at Iggy and exclaimed:

**_Fallin'in love with you_**

She then proceeded to jump off the stage and give Iggy anunexpected kiss, full on the lips.

When the contact was broken, Iggy traced his and Ella's lips with his fingers, stunned. "I did not see that coming."


	18. Boom

Ella grabbed the hand that was touching her lips and pulled Iggy to the stage. She pulled out a headset-type mike for each of them. "And now, for the duet!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. Angel deftly chose the correct CD and resettled herself. Iggy nodded to the opening beats., and started with his piece._  
_

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

It was true, he really couldn't stop thinking about Ella..It was like an obsessionHe pondered this as Ella took over, prancing around in front of him.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_  
Ella met the eyes of her mother, the doctor (Okay, vet, but still) And hoped that it was okay...She was in love, and there was no medication that would stop it...  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
_Ella walked in fast circles, getting dizzy and being caught by Iggy, just as they had rehearsed.  
_but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on We were once Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love (seven times) Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally_

_Come on, come on Spin a little thighter_

_Come on, come on And the world will get brighter_

_Come on, come on Just get yourself inside my love I'm in love_


End file.
